


【Maylor】假期

by nikkiyu0609



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiyu0609/pseuds/nikkiyu0609
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 8





	【Maylor】假期

事情的起因是这样的，为新专辑的巡演刚刚结束，我们四个人约好一起出去临海的小镇度假。

结果临近出发日期，弗莱迪和炯一前一后表示抱歉有事去不了，房间已经订好了，你们剩下的人好好玩。

剩下的人，不就剩只我和罗杰了吗？

我窝在沙发里，思考着接下来，罗杰估计很快也会打电话过来，说既然他俩都不去了这次行程就取消吧之类的话。于是我闲散地在沙发上窝了一下午，早就打包好的行李也懒得去拆，无所事事地等待夜晚降临。

不知不觉我睡着了，梦里又和罗杰吵了一架。说真的我突然有些想不明白这次行程的意义是什么？高强度的巡演让乐队每个人都身心疲倦，度假也和同事待一起真的不会两看生厌吗？

奇怪的是，罗杰并没有给我打电话取消行程。

第二天一大早我鬼使神差地带着行李，出现在罗杰他家街区，远远的就看见了穿着夏威夷风格印花衬衫的罗杰拎着一个行李箱站在路口。

“你迟到了整整十五分钟！”罗杰皱着眉看我：“我差点怀疑除了弗莱迪和炯，你是不是也给我打过电话放我鸽子。”

我耸耸肩，给他打开车后备箱，什么都没有说。

一路上罗杰絮絮叨叨地发脾气，一会说哪场演出的灯光晃得他眼晕，一会说弗莱迪抢走了他最爱的针织披肩，一会又说炯差点把他喜欢的绿色塑料拖鞋放进马桶冲走。

我不知道他是因为起得太早生气还是因为原本四个人的旅行变成只有我们两个，我只是被他吵得头晕。

以至于连他后来开始骂我我都没怎么听进去。

抵达目的地已是午后，海边的风景很好，离我们订的小别墅也很近，放下行李换了身衣服，我们一起去了海边散步。

海风吹的人没了脾气，站在我前面的罗杰终于安静下来。把脚趾埋在温热的细沙里，我抬头看了看他的后脑勺，金色的长卷发之前在我副驾驶的靠垫上蹭得有些毛燥，不由得就想起了小时候邻居家刚在草坪上打过滚的金毛。

晚餐又和罗杰起了争执，理由是薯条究竟蘸什么酱料更好吃，我不明白我们为什么要为这个吵架，毕竟我们的晚餐只有海鲜和面条。

晚餐过后我们又像什么都没发生过一样，一起去了附近的小酒馆喝酒聊天。

我和罗杰认识了这么久，吵过的架根本数不清，吵完拍拍胳膊互相揽着出去喝酒都是经常的事，即使他前一秒还举着鼓槌说要打我。

罗杰把酒端在嘴边，凑到我旁边神神秘秘地说：“门口左边座位上的姑娘一直在看我，你猜，她是粉丝认出我来了？还是单纯地看上我想跟我上床？”他带着酒气的呼吸洒在我耳旁，吹得我一阵发痒。

“我不猜，但我知道十分钟之内你就要和你嘴里的姑娘一起从这里消失了。”我笑着挠挠脖子，我太了解罗杰了，这种事以前也发生过很多次。

“不不不。”他灌下一口酒，晃了晃酒杯，“今晚不会，把你一个人留这也太凄惨了，我怎么会是这种人。”

我在心里翻了个白眼，说大不了一会我也带个姑娘走，只要咱俩别一起把人带回别墅。

罗杰大笑起来，酒馆昏暗的灯光映得他眼神迷离，他转过话题问我对接下来两天的行程有什么安排，我在心里默算了算他喝了几杯酒，估计该开始上头。

我摇摇头回答道没有，走到哪玩到哪吧。

于是我们放弃了姑娘，在深夜里去海边吹风醒酒，他告诉我水手故事里的海妖曾经是他青春期的幻想对象之一，想象着她如何将长着光滑鳞片的鱼尾变成洁白的双腿打开，魅惑地在他耳边沉吟，我撇了撇嘴不知如何评价。

第二天我们听从当地人的建议，去镇上年代久远的小教堂观赏有着彩色绘画的玻璃，罗杰一本正经地祷告了一番，出来后却说他对天堂没什么兴趣，然后就急冲冲拉着我去赶海。

我们跟着渔夫坐船离开海岸，驶向海洋更深的地方去撒网，发动机嗡嗡作响，他一直在笑我被海风吹乱的头发，又不知道从哪找来两根皮筋，不经同意就伸手将我的头发绑了起来，而后也给自己胡乱的扎了个低马尾。

这是我第一次见罗杰把头发扎起来的样子，以至于都忘了冲他吼被抓痛的头皮。

黑夜再次降临，我们又无所事事地躺在海边的沙滩椅上，镇上酒馆有免费的演出，但我们一起刻意错过了时间。

今晚的夜空晴朗，罗杰又开始拿关于星星的一些白痴问题企图惹恼我，我没有上当，反而有些好奇地问他为什么要故意惹我吵架。他摊手道：“无聊，夜晚就是要用来浪费啊。”

第三天我们睡了个懒觉，醒来已经到了午餐时间，慢悠悠地换好衣服后，我们带着三明治再次来到海边，享受假期的最后一天。

罗杰下水去游泳，累了就上岸来跟我有一搭没一搭地聊天，期间还非要我给他在沙地上挖个坑把自己埋进去，只把脸露在外面。

我低头看着他说，我现在如果踩到你那完全是意外，罗杰瞪了我一眼。

很快天色暗了下来，夕阳缓缓沉入深蓝色的海平线，罗杰坐在岸边歪头看了一会，突然想起什么，飞奔到我面前，说他还从来没有看过海边的日出，叫我明天早上千万记得喊他起床。

我点点头没有异议，这有点奇怪，我甚至没有反问他为什么不能自己起床，但奇怪的不止这一件事，我们在一起待了整整三天，竟然还没吵到不欢而散提前回家。

更奇怪的事发生了，回到别墅罗杰拿着一瓶红酒来到我的卧室，在喝掉第一杯酒后，他斜坐在我的床边，一手撑在身后，目不转睛地盯着我看。

“干嘛？”我问道。

“你不觉得我们今晚应该做爱吗？”

我点点头，接过他手里的酒杯连同我的一起放在床头柜上，然后回过身来，弯腰亲吻他的嘴唇。

当衣服全部被扔在地上的时候，罗杰压在我身上紧紧抱住我，长长地舒了一口气，肌肤紧贴的感觉太美妙了，连毛孔都微张着跟对方窃窃私语。他金色的头发扫过我的颈窝，我伸手替他揽起来固定在脑后，用力将他的嘴唇压向我自己。

当我埋进他的身体时，罗杰挂在我腰侧的腿陡然收紧，他下意识就使劲咬了一口我的肩头，不过性爱中这样的疼痛只会让人更加兴奋。好在没过多久他就适应了过来，松开牙齿后像是为了安抚我，又在他牙印的地方轻轻舔舐。

我不清楚自己为什么会和同事上床，当我间歇性意识清醒的时候，我正趴在罗杰背后，一手挽着他的长发，身下用力地操着他。

罗杰的仰着头，像一匹被我抓住缰绳的马，喉结暴露在有着海洋味道的空气里上下滚动，时不时发出喘息声。

我突然想起了那个关于海妖的春梦。

日出还是没看成，罗杰打着哈欠坐在副驾驶直点头倒也没空怪我，回去的路上十分安静。

后来再见到弗莱迪，他说难以想象我和罗杰单独相处了三天竟然没有打起来，问我们的假期过得怎么样。

我摸了摸早已没有任何痕迹的肩头，看了一眼不远处正在调鼓的同事，点点头说，还行。

（完）


End file.
